


The Guardian

by RennetaJones



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, M/M, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, fraxus, gajeel redfox/levy McGarden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennetaJones/pseuds/RennetaJones
Summary: “YOU HAVE TO GO, PLEASE! FIND FAIRY TAIL!!...FIND MAKAROV DREYAR!!!...” The voice yells in my head, I know it so well, I want to hear it again, please just let me talk to you again! Don’t leave me now!! I can’t reach her, she’s leaving me again. I could have done something!!“Magnolia Station! Get off the train for Magnolia! Next stop Hargeon!”The train conductor yells to the passengers of the packed carriage, dragging me from my unconscious. “Damn it!” I scold myself quietly, rubbing my eyes, why do I have to keep reliving this?.......................................................................Who are you? You're a guardian. And what that is, well you're going to have to keep reading to find out!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Heavens Darkness

“YOU HAVE TO GO, PLEASE! FIND FAIRY TAIL!!...FIND MAKAROV DREYAR!!!...” The voice yells in my head, I know it so well, I want to hear it again, please just let me talk to you again! Don’t leave me now!! I can’t reach her, she’s leaving me again. I could have done something!! 

“Magnolia Station! Get off the train for Magnolia! Next stop Hargeon!” 

The train conductor yells to the passengers of the packed carriage, dragging me from my unconscious. “Damn it!” I scold myself quietly, rubbing my eyes, why do I have to keep reliving this? I lift my resting head from the window to get my bearings before getting up from my seat steadily, shaking the memory from my brain for now. Some of the commuters around me stay where they are, keeping to their books or conversations, others scuttle around the train, picking up their luggage from the racks and heading out of the doors to the city. I pick up what little I have in my shoulder bag I left on the seat next to me and follow their lead; I adjust my arm as I do. 

The steam clad station is just as busy as the train, with people going about their lives and minding their own business, I slip through the crowd easily enough considering, only bumping into a couple pedestrians, finding the exit quickly after grabbing a snack from the nearby cafe using what money I have left. Looking around the city in front of me I search for a sign of the place I’m aiming for. Surely the cities only guild would be clearly signposted, but apparently not. “Great,” I grumpily sigh to myself, stuffing the rest of the dumpling into my mouth. 

Turns out it’s not too far a walk to get to the guild. After talking to a thankfully helpful janitor of the station, I knew where to go. “Not a problem darlin’, just take a walk up the main street there and grab the third left and then the next right, you should be there in no time! If you get to the ocean, you’ve gone too far.” The chuckle following was clear the old guy thought he was funny, maybe I’m missing something, but at least I had obvious directions. Even an idiot could follow them.  
“Ok, the first right...ah, well...that looks like the right place.” The building in front of me was like nothing I could have imagined. To be honest I don’t really know what I expected, but a multi-story castle kinda building wasn’t it, maybe more like an after school club kind of thing, or an old building the council had no need of and decided to give it to a bunch of wizards that always hang around bars causing the odd spot of trouble. But definitely not this. I guess there was a reason she told me to come here of all places, she always spoke highly of her time here. I took a breath, getting myself together. First impressions mean a lot after all. I step forward, and push open the expansive doors to see...wait what?!

“WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM YOU FROSTY PERVERT?!?!” 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU JACKASS?!  
“SHUT UP!!”

“YOU SHUT UP!!”

“...Huh?” My mouth hangs open in confusion at what I’m seeing. The guild hall is what I can only call I state of destruction, tables and chairs shattered and chucked in every direction, littering the floor, bar, and stairs. A brawl seems to have broken out, and I can’t spot a single person not in a fist fight. In the middle of the room on top of the only working table are two figures, connected in what seems to be a testosterone fueled wrestle of equal strength, or weakness I guess, don’t really know. One of the two fighters is dressed in a bizzare unbuttoned waistcoat thing exposing his chest, his bright pink hair thrashing in every direction due to the fight. His competitor has apparently decided to forgo the clothing altogether for some reason, besides his underwear, but seems to be just as preoccupied with the fight as his rival. 

“You know what screw this!! You’re pissing me off too much!!” The pink haired boy pushes the other boy away, giving enough distance for him to punch his own fists together, a magic circle appearing with what looks like a dragon in the centre.  
“Oh yeah? Well you’re not much better!!” The black haired boy he was fighting gets into his own pose, a white circle appearing at his hands. The air suddenly feels colder, I shiver slightly. 

“Natsu, Grey stop!! This has gone way too far!!” I look to where the voice came from. A bonnie young blonde girl stands behind a pillar, seemingly the only individual here not getting involved in the fighting. She yells at the pair again to stop. “The master will get mad now stop this now!!” The others blatantly ignore her pleading as she cowers behind the pillar once again. 

“Shit,” I hiss to myself, exasperated with the situation. So much for the warm welcomes. I shrug my bag to the floor and hold one of my palms towards the two boys fighting, summoning my magic energy. This isn’t how I want to start my first day, I think to myself. Oh well. 

I see a swell of magic form at my hand, my own magic circle forming with the shape of a pair of wings forming in the centre, the pressure building for the spell. “This shouldn't hurt too much,” I smirk as I aim carefully. I take a deep breath in.

“HEAVENS DARKNESS!!” The golden spell crashes from my hand, blasting towards the two boys at immeasurable speeds, knocking them forcefully away from each other and into the other guild members. A couple of the members yell in shock, I hear some of the furniture somehow get broken further ...silence follows.

I breath, lowering my hand, still nothing, the magic leaving as if nothing happened. I breath again, looking around the room to the multitude of stares from the people there. Every single eye is on me, shocked by what happened. The only sound breaking up the stillness is the pink haired boy, clearly not happy.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHO HIT ME?!” He looks around the room frantically before following the stares of those around him, till it lands on me. The black haired boy does the same from the pile I blasted him into. I pick up my bag with whatever grace can come from the situation, and take a step into the guild hall, facing the room. 

“Sorry about that.” No one responds. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I address the crowd, “My name is Y/N. I was hoping to join Fairy Tail.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter with Fairy Tail could have gone with less of a bang, but it seems to get better? 
> 
> Gary and Mirajane welcome you to the guild!

You know, I’ve heard of painful silences, but this one takes the fucking biscuit. I swear this lot have been staring at me for five minutes, although it’s probably more like a couple seconds. Looking around, everyone seems to be stuck for words, ‘Perhaps I went overboard,’ I think to myself. I cough awkwardly, shuffling my feet and readjusting my bag on my shoulder. 

“I’m looking for Makarov Dreyar. Is he here?” Thankfully enough the blonde girl from before takes a step forward, a kind smile on her face. 

“He’s not here at the moment, but he should be back soon.” I give her a small smile in thanks. 

“Thank you, I’ll come back later when he is,” I start to turn to head back into the city. 

“No need,” looking to the voice I see the black haired boy has gotten back on his feet, he’s rubbing his shoulder as he addresses me. “Just wait here, seriously he won’t be long.” I nod, but now I’m just stood in the door, not really sure what to do. He walks towards me, hopping over the broken furniture as he does. When he reaches me he holds his hand out in welcome. “I’m Gray,” I take his hand and shake it firmly, parting afterwards.  
“Y/N. Is there a place I can wait?” Gray takes a quick look around the guild hall. 

“I would say take a seat but that doesn’t seem to be an option at the moment.” I can’t help the small chuckle that emerges from me at that. 

“Aw crap, the Master is gonna be mad again,” pipes up a tall slender man with a...top hat on? Well at least a top hat that comes from a circus. The others start looking around the carnage as well, mumbling about what to do. 

“May I?” I ask, Gray looks at me unsure, but nods all the same. “Could everyone take a step back for a second?” It takes them a moment, but soon everyone has stepped away from what I can only describe as rubble, all clearly unsure of what I want to do. I go to put my bag on the floor again, but Gray grabs it for me, I nod in thanks. 

I stick my two index fingers, pointing them as if about to start conducting an orchestra, mini magic circles appearing at them, a thin strand of golden light connecting them. Again, I breathe in, and start to draw small circles in the air with my fingers towards the center, saying the incantation under my breath so Gray can’t hear. As I do, the shattered wood scattered around the room begins to move on it’s own, rebuilding and remodeling into the chairs and tables I assume they were before, careful not to bump into any of the people around the room. 

Before we knew it, the room looked like a regular bar, tables in an ordered fashion, and chairs surrounding them welcomingly. I smirk to myself, smug at my actions. 

“Not bad,” I hear from Gray, I look over at him and he offers my bag, I take it graciously keeping my smile, strutting into the room as the others begin to move back to the tables. I take one of the stools at the bar waiting for me, looking brand new, and sit in the center, leaning against the structure. 

“Thank you for that, we really don’t need the Master getting mad at us all again.” A young lady with long white hair has moved herself behind the bar, she looks at me with the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen, it could stop wars. She leans against the bar on the other side, I can’t help but turn to her and smile back slightly.   
“It’s no trouble, it’s good to make good first impressions anyway.” She chuckles. 

“I can’t disagree with that! I’m Mirajane by the way, friends call me Mira, it’s lovely to meet you.” A beautiful name, it suits her, I think to myself. 

“Nice to meet you Mirajane, I’m Y/N,” somehow her smile gets wider, and she stands up straight from the bar. 

“I should get you something on the house as a thank you!” She turns to the masses of bottles behind her, looking at the various drinks from her tippy toes. “Anything you’d like?” I chuckle.

“I can never say no to a free drink. Got any whiskey?” She pulls a bottle from the top shelf and a tumbler glass from below the bar. 

“How about this? We got it as a gift from Blue Pegasus last month for helping them out on a few jobs. Single Malt, sound good to you?” 

“Perfect, is it possible to make it a double?” She takes the topper out of the bottle with a soft pop and begins to pour the deep golden liquid. 

“Oh you’ll fit right in with that attitude!” She finishes pouring and slides the glass to me, and puts the bottle back on the shelf. 

“Fit in?” I question, taking a sip of the fiery drink. Damn that’s smooth.  
“You are here to join aren’t you?” I place the glass on the side, toying with the rim of it. 

“Well, in fact yes, if that’s possible.” Mira claps her hands together gently, her bright smile returning. 

“I don’t see why not!” If what you just showed has anything to go by.” I take a longer sip of the whiskey. “If you don’t mind me asking,” she pipes up after a moment, “But what kind of magic do you use? I haven’t seen it before.” Of course she wants to know, it’s kind of normal to know everyone’s magic types. I finish the glass and place it back on the bar.

“It might be best to talk to Makarov about that, it’s a bit of a tricky situation.” She pauses for a second, about to pick the glass up, but nods and pours me another glass. I look up at her questioningly, eyebrow cocked, she just smiles and shrugs. 

“That’s ok, I won’t pry then.” She pats my hand gently then heads off to tend to another customer down the bar. I down the second drink without hesitation. “Not a bad start Y/N,” I murmur to myself. 

“Well then, you kids seem to have kept this place spotless for once! What happened?” Bellows a voice from behind me, the guild going quieter again. Mira stands up straight from her spot at the bar, her signature smile returning once again. 

“Welcome back Master! How are you?” 

...Master?!


	3. Meeting Makarov

“Welcome back Master! How was your trip?” Mira chirps up brightly. Slowly, I place my glass back on the bar, taking a nervous breath as I do, this is what I traveled so far for, but what do I say? I can’t tell him why I’m really here, or who I am. Whatever story I come up with had better be good. 

“Wonderful!” The Master exclaims from behind me, “For once the Magic Council aren’t threatening to shut us down, it seems they’re still content with us for some reason.” I can practically feel the members of the guild relax in relief. 

“Oh that’s good,” Mira moves herself infront of me again, cleaning up my used glass. It’s probably a positive if I don’t have any more for now. “You’re timing couldn’t be better either! There’s someone here to see you Master.” She smiles at me softly. 

Crap, better get this over with. 

“Oh really, and who are you young one?” Straightening my back, I turn in my stool carefully, looking at the master who is...HOLY SHIT HE’S TINY!! My jaw hangs stupidly as I take the old man in, his little face looking up at me with kind eyes and a Big ol’ moustache, and a fur lined jacket to match which seems slightly too big for the guy, just like the staff he’s holding. 

“I...er. I’m…” I stutter out, not really sure how to start. “You’re Makarov Dreyar?” He lets out a low chuckle, nodding at me. 

“Correct. Would you be kind enough to tell me your name?” He raises an eyebrow at me, clearly this is where my good first impressions run out. I get myself together and stand from the stool, holding out my hand at the small man to shake. 

“I’m Y/N, sorry for my rudeness. The nerves must have got to me.” Well that’s one way of putting it. Makarov graciously shakes my hand with a firm grip, it's actually pretty intimidating for such a little guy. 

“No trouble, I understand,” I nod to him thankfully, bowing slightly. “How can I help?” I cough nervously, glancing around the room in case anyone is listening too intently, however it seems everyone is getting back to normal, now they know they’re not in trouble. This guy really must have a heap of authority here. I lower my voice so only he can hear.

“Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I...um. This is a weird situation.” Makarov’s face becomes more serious within a blink of an eye.

“Of course, come with me upstairs.” He heads towards one of the staircases to the side of the bar leading up to the balcony above, I follow his surprisingly quick pace. As I head up I catch Mira’s eye from the bar, she gives me an encouraging thumbs up with that lovely smile of hers, I nod back at her. At the top of the stairs Makarov opens a door for me to enter, I paused nervously, but enter all the same, the noise from downstairs dimming as I do. The room appears to be an office of some form, but with a grandeur to it that I can only imagine means it is the Master’s office. There is a desk by the large window parallel to the door, and to the side a sofa, a couple lounge chairs and a coffee table in the center of it all. The window has a view of the ocean, I can see some fishing boats and ferries on their way in and out of port, and can hear the seagulls flying above them. “Please take a seat,” I hear from behind me, followed by the sound of the door closing. I opt for one of the lounge chairs, placing my bag at my feet. Makarov takes the other chair after turning it to face me. He sits back, staring at me curiously. “So, what is so delicate that you need to talk to me privately?” Well he didn’t hang about. I take a deep breath (apparently I’ve got a habit of that,) and sit back in my chair trying to relax as best as I can, I don’t want to look nervous or unsure of myself. 

“I believe that you knew Helen Hewcliff?” Saying her name. I never thought it would be so difficult to say it, but now the very thought brings out the darkest parts of me. I focus back on the Makarov. He’s sitting forward, eyes looking at me as if I just told a child Santa isn’t real, or as if you told someone that dragons roamed the skies once more. That seems to be my que to carry on. “She sent me here, told me to look for Fairy Tail. Actually, she told me to look for you.” I can’t help but picture that day again.

“YOU HAVE TO GO, PLEASE! FIND FAIRY TAIL!!...FIND MAKAROV DREYAR!!!...”

I shut my eyes briefly, banishing the ash-like darkness from my mind, blinking back what tears attempt to break through. 

“You know her?” Makarov’s voice is nothing like how it was a minute ago; it’s become smaller, softer, like a memory. I look up at the old man, I cannot tell him what happened. If I did I would have to let go of whatever part of me I still have, and if they were as close as I’ve been led to believe, it might break his heart. No...for now I must pretend. 

I nod. “Yes, I do. Well, more like I used to. I was with her for a time but left to come here.” He looks at me as if I’m about to deliver a poor man gold. “I don’t know where she is now,” Lies. But I don’t have a choice. To my surprise, the master chuckles, leaning back into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh that makes two of us,” his giggling subdues but a smile is still on his face. “I haven’t seen her in decades since she left the guild for whatever reason. It’s a shame she left when she did, I always believed she would have been one of Fairy Tail’s greats, but apparently she had other priorities elsewhere, so we never saw her again.” He looked out the window, as if seeing a distant treasured memory, I listened intently. “It always confused me why a 12 year old would have such high responsibilities, she always said she couldn’t tell us what it was. But either way, it’s good to hear that she’s still out there somewhere, and that she’s ok.” I stay silent, reluctant to tell the old man the truth of his old guild mate. I plaster on a fake smile, even if it is small. 

“She said this would be the best place to go if I wanted to make it as a guild wizard,” Not a total lie, but I’m definitely leaving out some of the key details. “She was my master, everything I know about magic I know from her. But it was tricky making a living out there. It was best I came here in order to find work.” Makarov nodded in understanding, his smile on his face again. 

“It would be a pleasure to have you here kid.” I return the smile, I kinda like this guy, he’s not too bad. “If you don’t mind me asking,” He starts up again, “What happened to your arm?” Shit I thought I covered it up enough, I hate this question. Of all the crap I’m trying to hide from what happened, my arm and leg are the worst to try and explain, I can’t hide behind a white lie. But once again, the truth isn’t going to go down well. 

I look down at my arm, peeling back the right-hand sleeve of my shirt to reveal the iron substitute of where it should be. Before either of us can speak, I reach down to my left-hand trouser leg doing the same, showing my equally missing limb. Makarov stays silent, waiting for my response.   
“I guess it’s not something I should hide,” I finally reply softly, not looking up from the two hunks of metal. “It was an accident, I’d rather not say what happened if that’s ok.” There’s silence for a moment, until I hear the Master move, his hand reaches out to touch mine reassuringly. I look up at his face to see no pity, just understanding.   
“Then I won’t pry.” I smile slightly in thanks, rolling down my sleeve and trouser leg. “Actually there’s someone else in the guild who has the same thing going on. A wizard called Gildarts, very good at what he does, and losing a couple limbs hasn’t changed that in the slightest. You’ll be fine.” Again, I nod, feeling a little like a robot at this point. I stay silent, not really sure what to do now. “So!” Makarov claps his hands and hops off his chair, heading for the door again. “Do you want to pick out the color of your guildmark?”


	4. Avesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer one here, sorry about that.  
In this chapter we find out where our protagonist comes from, and the secrets they're holding.

“There you go!” Mira exclaimed as she pulled the stamp away from my waist, leaving in its place a golden Fairy Tail mark. “You’re an official guild member.” I slid my fingertips over the sigal imprinted on my skin, still feeling it tingle, the corner of my mouth forming a small smirk. This is where her mark was. 

Two years earlier…

“You were a guild wizard?” I look up at my master in confusion as I sit at the base of a tree, watching her train, “I thought that wasn’t allowed.” She swings the staff she’s wielding around her majestically, as if knocking away a foe, then pauses, standing up straight as she looks out across the ocean from the cliff we’re on. She stays silent for a moment before letting out a small chuckle.

“Yes, true. When I came back I had a lot of explaining to do.” She joins me at the tree, sitting next to me. “The Elders weren’t too happy with me, I hadn’t earned the right to leave the island yet. But I was young, had a rebellious streak, and wanted to see the world beyond what I had waiting for me here.” 

“I can’t say I blame you, there’s a lot out there we’re protecting. It’s probably a good thing to know the places and people we need to defend.” I lean back further into the tree, watching the steady sunset fall over the still blue ocean. 

“Even so, I shouldn’t have gone.”

“Why not?” She touches her hip gently, like she’s trying to feel something she once did. 

“I didn’t want to leave my family in Fairy Tail behind, they became like brothers and sisters to me. It tore me apart to know I’d never see them again.” While her face doesn’t show it, I can tell she still feels the same way. 

“Not to sound cliche,” I say with a small chuckle, she looks up at my face, “But isn’t it better to have loved them and lost them, to have never had that family?” She smiles gratefully, returning the chuckle.

“Ok you little cheerleader, no need to lay it on thick,” She ruffles my hair roughly, knocking me off balance even though I’m sitting. 

“Hey careful!” Helen’s laughter picks up as I hastfully readjust my hair, trying to gain some composure. She keeps laughing as she stands up, picking up the staff as she does. 

“Come on rookie, we should get back.” With my hair still a mess, I get up as well, brushing down my clothes as I do. “I’ve still got work to do before I can get to bed, and you’re training first thing.” We start to walk down the path to Avesta. 

“Do you know if I’ll get wings soon? I’m sick of all this theory stuff, I wanna get hands on work!” I skip ahead slightly, keen on getting some exciting stuff to do.

“You know it doesn’t work like that, you’ll get them when you get them.” My shoulders sink slightly.

“Great,” I reply sarcastically. Helen pats my shoulder reassuringly as she catches up. “At this rate I’ll follow your lead and go get myself a guild.” She chuckles. 

“Not a chance, no leaving the island until you are ordained as a Guardian.”

“Well I mean we get to go to Atlantis and Bridgedon, what’s the difference?” Helen sighs.

“The difference is that our people inhabit those kingdoms as well, so we’re clear to travel to them. It’s no secret we exist there.” I try not to show how I’m sulking on the inside. “But elsewhere, we can’t let a single person know who we are. While I was at Fairy Tail I made a point to lie about where I came from, and to keep the details of pretty much everything besides my name to a minimum. And trust me that got difficult to a point, to be honest a part of me was relieved when I got the summons to come back, it meant I didn’t have to pretend anymore.” I could understand what she was saying, I didn’t like it too much, but I understood it. 

Before I knew it we were at the inner gates of Avesta. The large iron and obsidian barricade went around the outskirts the main parts of the city, keeping those inside safe from the outsides, and was kept under 24/7 watch and defence in case of a raid or attack. When we reached the gate one of the sisters saw us from their watch at the top, and called for the doors to open.  
“The Chief’s back, open the doors!” Helen waved at her in thanks. The metal slabs opened surprisingly silent and smoothly for their size, bathing us in the light of the city within. 

Avesta was a lively and joyful city, filled with people all different kinds, all living their respective lives. The cobbled streets were lined with shops of all kinds, and further into the center held the command centers only certain Guardians could enter, towering over the rest of the island, casting shadows across the land like giant clock hands. This was where Helen was headed. She’ll probably get some briefing on the movements of the Angels, and try to figure out their next move so the Elites could do damage control before it gets out of hand. Or she’ll get some updates from down below and what the refugees need, there’s always something, and there’s always more and more each day. They’re the only ones that know we exist, but that’s simply because the outside world doesn’t know about them either, well at least not the real ones. It’s difficult to change people’s minds after a couple millenia of lies. 

Me? I probably won’t be allowed to ever go up there, no matter how good I end up as a fighter. Only a select few ever get to go up there, and that's Elders and the Chief. No I’ll be stuck down here, doing what little I can, but at least I’ll be doing very little with those around me.

“Right, I’ll part with you here. It’ll probably be a long one, so let Ed know I’ll be back late.” I nod my head in understanding and she heads off to the tower in a rush I’ve never seen her before. 

“Well that can’t be good,” I say to myself, looking around to the many shops nearby, looking for somewhere to grab a snack.

“Yo! Y/N!!” I hear from behind me, I cringe at the volume as I get stares from the other pedestrians. I spin around to the source of the voice to see Edgar, well, Ed, running over with a couple ice-creams in hand, which he really shouldn’t be running with if he ever wants to eat one. “You want one? I thought I was hungrier than I am so got too keen,” I chuckle as he hands over the rich dark chocolate snack to me, accepting it gratefully. 

“You know if the teachers found out we snacked as much as we do they’d be pissed,” I take a lick of the ice-cream, the rich flavour captivating my senses. 

“They’re always pissed, I don’t really care at this point,” I raise an eyebrow at him. “Hey don’t give me that look!” I chuckle again.

“Sorry, but you of all people probably should care.” I suddenly remembered, “Oh yeah, by the way, you mum said that she’ll be back late, apparently the meeting might go on a while.” Ed smiles at me.

“Sweet! That means the house is empty for a while, that gives us more time.” He starts walking down the main street, I follow him.

“Time? What for?”

“The others have been there all day, I only popped out for the snack and see how much time we had before mum kicked them out, but now that won’t happen for ages!” His huge grin is what I can only describe as infectious. 

“Well not everyone can stay up forever, pretty sure Maura has a bedtime still.”

“Yeah well what’s one day huh? Anyway we’re just having food and might muck about with some spells. I think Machael was looking forward to showing off with some water again,” I shiver at the memory of the last time he tried that.

“You know for the heir of Atlantis he really isn’t that good with water manipulation.” Ed laughs.

“True, but I can’t say I’ve perfected moving the earth yet.”

“Pretty sure it’s not called that but ok.”

“Oh yeah rookie? And how have you been getting on? Last I heard you couldn’t even manage a simple blaster spell.” I hit his arm playfully.

“Hey I’m working on it! I haven’t been here as long as you lot, I’m behind remember.” Ed chuckles.

“Ok fine I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m sure you’ll get there one day.”

“Oh I will, and I’ll even overtake you one day little prince!” 

“I’m taller than you!!”

“Not by much!” 

“Tell that to a tape measure.” 

“When I get my wings I’ll be the taller one.”

“Oh I can’t wait for that day.” 

“I bet I’ll get them before you master moving the earth.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t called that.”

“Oh shut up!”

We both chuckle as we continue our walk, finishing our ice-creams as we do.

This was pretty much how most days went on the island. The other Guardians in Training and I would study during the day, either hand to hand combat, practicing our magic or getting on with theory work, and in the evenings I meet with Ed and the other members of our small group, normally getting into some form of trouble. 

If we were lucky we’d sometimes see the Elite squad come back from missions, their wings spanning wider than I’ve ever seen as they glide back into the base. Of course when I say lucky, I mean sneaking into the base to get a closer look at the troops, which we were definitely not allowed to do. For as long as I’ve been there, they’d never lost a member, of course they’d get their fair share of injuries from fights that are almost guaranteed that they get into. But they’d always hold themselves with a strength I’ve never seen another being possess, in a fashion that made you almost intimidated to talk to them, as they head inside headquarters to get out of their armour.

“Damn would you look at that,”

“I can’t wait to get out there, I want to get some action.”

“Ed, Michael! Get your heads down, we’re not supposed to be here remember!” Robin hissed at the boys, who bashfully ducked their heads down at the stern tone. She always seemed to be the only one apart from Helen able to get those two to behave in some way or another, her sharp hawkeyes focused and ready for anyone to spot us, and it’s guaranteed that she has at least three escape routes planned out in her head just in case. 

“Fine,” whispered Michael, crouching behind the rock even further. He seems to be dressed for the occasion, his scaled armour camouflaging into the rocks well, keeping him somewhat hidden. 

“We wouldn’t be able to anyway, you know the rules,” Robin whispers to him, softer this time. “Royals aren’t allowed, too much responsibility.”

“She’s not wrong,” piped up Ed, “My mum wanted to be one growing up, but of course she had to become the head boss around here.” 

“Well unlike you three, I’m definitely going out there one day,” I stare at the opening in the gate that is closing steadily. “As soon as I get my wings I’m applying to join them, I need to see more of what’s out there.” 

“Oh so you’ve got ages then.” I hear Luke sarcastically sigh from beside me, just like me, he has no royal ties, but as far as being an Elite goes, he’s never really been too keen on the idea. His well kept black hair sits on his shoulders as he watches the movements of those around the base.

“Not funny Luke, I can’t really control when I get them. Helen told me today that it’ll just happen.” I reply, a bit depressed by the concept still.

“That’s not completely true,” Whispers Robin from her perch. I snap my head around to look at her.

“What do you mean?” She sighs, pausing slightly.

“What I mean is, normally people get their wings when they’re late teens early 20s, and it just comes out when you’re strong enough. But there’s another way it can happen as well.” She doesn’t continue.

“Come on you have to tell me! You guys all have yours, there’s gotta be something I can do.” She shakes her head.

“It’s not something you can do Y/N. Basically the process can be forced through high levels of stress, and by that I mean life or death stress.” My shoulders drop again. “It’s how I got mine when I was a kid, it’s kind of a flight or fight response, and you really don’t want to get them that way.” I sigh, but drop the subject. If that’s how I would get my wings quicker, then I don’t want it. 

I spent the next two years in the same routine, and over time my magic improved, but still no wings. I’d mastered Heavens Darkness, Shattered Light, and some more domestic spells which made life easier in general. The others had to start their own lives though, as Ed Michael and Robin got older, it became apparent that they’d soon have to learn how to take over the respective three colonies at some point. As this happened, Helen had less time to teach me as she had to focus on Ed, and the other two had to spend increasingly longer at their realms. In lue of Helen being my tutor, Luke was kind enough to spend his time helping me with my hand to hand combat, as well as fleshing out some spells he had down more than myself, but still, no wings. As she got older, I began to spend more time with Maura as well. Since she was too young to muck about with us beforehand, I wanted to make up for that lost time with the 12 year old. She was keen to show off the spells she had begun to learnt, and soon I found out that I was ok at being her tutor as well. She clung to what I had to say, and I felt peace with helping this kid become a better wizard as she grew up, she even began to bring me little thank you gifts for teaching her. I would have told her parents what a lovely girl she is if they were still with us.  
I was comfortable, I felt safe. But it couldn’t last. 

As I was on the way back from some solo training in the woods, that was when the alarms began. Across the city the sirens and bells began to toll, and I could hear the screams and cries of those there. I ran, I ran so hard it hurt, right into the city. The chaos was unbelievable, people running in all directions, children crying and people yelling as they tried to find their loved ones. I tried to throw out a tracking spell to find Ed, but nothing happened, I tried it for Luke, nothing, Maura, nothing, Helen? Nothing.  
“What’s happening?” I snapped at myself.  
“My magic! It’s not working!” I heard a passerby cry out, followed by others saying the same, and people becoming more alarmed. As I stared at my hands in confusion, a shadow passed over them. A shadow so dark and large it caused my very soul to freeze. I looked behind me to see what looked like a giant black ash cloud rapidly approaching the island, but I saw it wasn’t ash, it was alive. Like millions of parasites running like a pack together, and it was screaming so loud that I could hear it from here. 

As I spotted it so did everyone else, and the yelling got worse, the panic got more terrifying. We felt trapped, what we saw heading our way we knew was death. And it was on it was fast.  
“Get to the sea!!” I hear someone yelling. ‘That’s Ed’ I think to myself. “There’s boats everyone get there now!!” And then everyone ran, it was a stampede of thousands, all of us trying our best to reach the ocean. But death was faster. 

I don’t know how but I reached the beach, dodging all the creatures that piled out of the shadow, everyone it touched turned to black stone, in seconds. Wherever I looked I saw them, people who I walked past everyday, my fellow students, parents and their children, all frozen in stone, like screaming statues.  
I look up at the ocean, boats. There’s boats! I run faster, gaining on the water as quick as I can, I can make it! 

“AHH!” Ed? I stop running and look behind me. I nearly fall to my knees. He’s disappearing, his body, it’s becoming stone, his head shaking as if he’s trying to move whatever he can but it’s too late, it’s reached his neck, he‘s stuck! With his eye’s still having movement he sees me stood there in shock. “RUN!” He yells, as the darkness finally takes what is left of him.  
I do as he says and try to run, but the shadow has caught up. As I spin around I feel it grab my arm and leg. 

“No!” I close my eyes as I fall to the ground, waiting for it to take the rest of me, but I feel nothing. I try to get up but I can’t feel my arm and leg, I look down sharply. “Ahh Ah!” I scream at myself, the two limbs encased in darkness. “I can’t feel them,” I whisper in shock. “I can’t feel them!!” 

But wait, how am I still alive, I look up to the shadow which is still there, all of it built up before me so thick that I can no longer see the rest of the island. However, it’s not the darkness that I’m looking at.  
“Master?” I look at the figure before me, her hands splayed out towards the shadow, magic energy forcing itself from her hands and she pushes back disease in front of her. She’s shielding me. “What are you doing?!” She doesn’t answer, but I hear a sob come from her as she shakes from the strain.

“Y/N, listen to me,” She forces out. “You have to get on that boat and get the hell out of here.” 

“What?” 

“JUST DO IT!!” I recoil as she screams. “The guild I told you about, tell me its name.” 

“Master I…” 

“TELL ME ITS NAME!” I pause, tears starting to fall from my face.

“F...Fairy T...Tail. It’s called Fairy Tail.” She nods her head sharply. 

“I need you to find them Y/N. I need you to get on that boat, get as far away from here as possible, and find them. Am I clear?!” I shake my head.

“I won’t leave you!!”

“FOR FUCK SAKE Y/N JUST DO THIS ONE LAST THING FOR ME!! PLEASE!” I can’t stop crying, I’m gripping my stone arm so tightly my knuckles turn white. 

“I can’t walk Helen, my leg it’s…” She looks at me, eyes red with tears like mine. She nods.

“Then I’ll get you on it.” 

“Wait what? Master what are you…” Before I can finish, she somehow finds enough magic energy to throw my body onto the closest boat, the force knocking it into the ocean and forcing it away from the island through the water. As I land on the decking I hear two loud crunches, and reach for my arm, but the force caused it to snap from me along with my leg. I can’t move, and can only lie there as I hear my master yell one final time. 

“YOU HAVE TO GO, PLEASE! FIND FAIRY TAIL!!...FIND MAKAROV DREYAR!!!...” I see the wall of darkness crumble, and slowly disperse as it knows all on the island have been reduced to nothing but stone. 

All I can do is lie on the boat, and cry, as I’m taken away. Before long, the exhaustion arrives and I pass out. 

When I finally woke I was in a hospital. The nursing staff told me that I was found passed out in my boat, which by this point had been worn down to a wreck and had drifted off to a beach somewhere in Fiore. The passerby who discovered me had called for help, and I was taken to the nearest medical center. While there I agreed to have artificial limbs attached to where my arm and leg used to be, and was able to get directions to where I could find Fairy Tail. While the doctors and police asked who I was and where I came from, I refused to give any specifics or details, and simply gave my first name. Even if I’m the last Guardian, I’ll be damned before I give away the secrets that my Master held for so long. 

Rehab took longer than I wanted, but learning how to use my new limbs was more difficult that I first theorised. It took me weeks of constant falling, yelling to myself, and sleepless nights before I got the hang of it. The doctors said they wanted to keep me longer, but I had to move. 

I had to make sure I live out my Master’s final request.


	5. Team Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like OC is getting in with FairyTails strongest team!   
I promise we're getting some juicy plot next chapter, along with a quality antagonist, so stay tuned :) x

“Wizard needed to help build a pool in my garden.” Dull

“Beginners Guide to magic required for young children.” I’d rather die to be honest.

‘For fuck sake why does nothing sound right?’ I think to myself as I examine the jobs board.

“Help needed to fix house plumbing,” Sounds a bit degrading.

“Demon infestation in nearby town. Could do with a hand over here.” Ok that one seems a bit better, might have to look more into that. 

As I stare at the board with curiosity, I can’t help but compare the differences in what a vast majority of people consider dangerous or a priority. These all seem so...mundane. I mean, I’m pretty sure most of these don’t necessarily need magic to fix them, even the lessons could be done without a wizard instructor theoretically, surely there must be books of the practice as a whole.   
Makarov had said that it would be a good idea to get a job as soon as possible, so that I would be able to get some money for myself together, and be able to get a better idea of how guildlife works. He seemed sympathetic to my inexperience, still asking no questions, for which I’m very grateful. It seems Fairy Tail is a guild in which discretion is not a stranger. So far I’d kept a low profile, and to be honest have kind of been living it rough and haven’t gotten around to finding a place to live yet. Rent can be so high around here! So, I needed to get a job soon.

But as far as what job I prefer, none seem to be what I’m familiar with. My training was very specific, down to who and what I fight, and everything was far from mundane chore kind of jobs. Not that I ever got the chance to do any actual work. Some of the rules of the guild were not what I was used to either, the biggest being execution. I was never encouraged to do the act beforehand, but we were always taught that it’s necessary to take out our enemies when lives were in immediate danger. It was never hidden either, as something people did, to some it was a bragging right..   
I remember when Robin first told me about her childhood. I was so curious about what it was like considering the city was so different to Avesta, the main difference was of course how it was based in the sky compared to solid ground, I never did figure out how it came to be up there. She always seemed so despondent to her life there as a kid, only ever properly told Michael about the details, I mean they were engaged so I guess that made sense. It was only ever once she said anything to me, even then it took a couple drinks to get there. All she ever told me, as little as it was, was how the angels came for her small segment on the outskirts of the city. Expanding was always important due to population growth, so small towns being added to the cities was normal. Robin’s, unfortunately was in the least protected sector.   
At the time, I could never imagine what it would be like to have your family wiped out just like that. Remembering it is even worse, only just beaten by being the soul survivor. I guess now we’d both have that in common. A child should never have to watch their parents be slaughtered in front of them though. But I guess she had some satisfaction. A few of the attackers left there thought they could get to her as well. I mean who wouldn’t, she was a kid. But she never let them touch her, she never let a single person get close in all the years I knew her. It was one of the many reasons I admired her.   
When support finally got to Bridgedon, she’d done the dirty work already. I don’t even want to know what it looked like, but all I know is that she was one of the strongest warriors we have ever had in the battalion, and that to some, she was a hero to wipe out as many angels as she did.  
But here, taking any kind of life is forbidden, and would lead to me being banished from the guild, something I can’t afford at the moment. 

“See any you like?” I hear from behind me, snapping me back from my wandering mind. I turn to see the blonde girl from before, who I know now to be called Lucy, a celestial wizard, and now stood a couple steps behind me. Her magic is kind of a comfort to me, we both work with spirits of some form, although she seems to be allies with all hers, and as far as most humans are aware of, the ones I know don’t really exist. But, it’s nice either way. 

I shake my head at her as I turn back to the board. “No not really, nothing’s floating my boat at the moment.” She stands next to me but from the corner of my eye I spot her staring in my direction, and not at the variety of jobs before us. I stay silent for a moment as she continues to look at me. I see her open her mouth to say something, but then close it quickly as she looks behind us both sharply as if looking for something. Before I can ask whats wrong, she sharply looks at me, her eyes wide and her face holding the most excited expression.   
“Wait! Do you have a team yet?” I look at her confused, raising an eyebrow slightly in mock amusement. 

“No, should I?” Her smile somehow gets wider as she giggles at little at me. I have to admit it’s kinda adorable. 

“I mean they’re not mandatory, but they’re really fun! I’m sure anyone would be glad to work with you.” I ponder the concept silently, glancing between the board and her, not sure which direction to take. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She grabs my hand and pulls me close so that I have to look at her. She looks so serious, she’s determined. 

“Well how will you know if you’ve never tried! It’s not like you’ve worked with other wizards before right?” Again, I fall silent. Memories of Ed and the others come jumping into my head, reminding me of what it was like not too long ago. My voice goes quiet as I reply. 

“No, it’s not like I have.” She seems to accept that and lets me go. I take a small step away to get some distance, but I can tell she’s not done. 

“Ok, wait here, I’ll be back real soon!” Before I can reply she dashed off somewhere. I turn to see where she’s gone to see that she’s now at one of the tables in at the other side of the room, at which is sat Gray and Natsu from before, who are joined by a young child with bright blue hair and a naive smile to match. A tall slender woman with scarlet red hair is sitting with them as well at the head of the table, giving off an air of authority that I’m not sure how I feel about, as well as two cats, one white and one blue, the later of the two is happily tucking into an entire fish with gusto, but curiously enough both are sat like humans on top of the table. All of the above turn their heads when Lucy arrives; she seems to be talking to them. I sigh bored, or more like waiting for the worst, and look back at the different jobs. “Aaaand they still all suck,” I mumble to myself. “The demon doesn't sound too bad though, it might do.” As I begin to move to grab the paper, I hear a variety of footsteps come up behind me. “Ah shit.” I turn around once more. 

Everyone Lucy was just talking to is stood in front of me, staring me down. If I was a weaker soul I would have been pretty intimidated. Lucy stands next to the blue haired girl at the side of the crowd, an innocent grin plastered to her face. “Yes?” I ask them. 

“Hey!” Perked up Natsu, a large enthusiastic smile stuck to his face.  
“Errr. Hey.” I replied slowly, eyeing the small group in front of me carefully.   
“Lucy said you wanted to join our team!” Crap, that makes me sound like I was begging to be with this lot. I glanced at Lucy briefly, who gave me a reassuring smile and s small nod. I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously. 

“Look I don’t wish to intervene. I know that Lucy is kind enough to offer my placement, but I won’t bombarde the team just for the sake of it.” The group look at me with their own unique mixes of confusion and wonder. 

“Trust me…” Gray steps froward with confidence. ‘With what you did the other day, we all have no doubt we want you.” 

“Way to sound creepy frosty,” Grey glared at Natsu harshly. I wouldn’t have been surprised if a fight broke out AGAIN. 

“Enough you too,” The red head pushed the two away from each other by their heads, forcing them apart with a brute strength. She took a step between the staggering two in my direction, eyeing me with stern eyes but a warm smile. It was an odd combination. “I heard you were able to keep these two behaving the other day. I’m impressed, not many people can tone down their idiocy.” My eyes matched her sharpness as I reply.

“It didn’t take much,” She arches her brow at me. “They were too focused on themselves anyway to notice before I got to them.” She softens her features, offering a small chuckle that I nearly missed.

“I understand.” She raises her hand at me for me to shake. “I’m Erza Scarlet,” I take her and shake sharply before letting go. 

“Y/N.” Noone says anything for a moment. 

“Ummm so…” A small voice perks up, coming from the blue haired child beside Lucy, her big eyes look up at me with a hint of hesitation as she clings to her white cat in her arms. “Are you gonna join us?” As I look at her, I feel my face soften and a smile emerges on my face. This kid is adorable, and, as much as I don’t want to say it, reminds me or Morgana a little. I nod at her.   
“It can’t hurt to give it a go I guess.” She smiles up at me with a grin so bright it could light up the oceans. 

“Alright!” Natsu bursts up and I swear there’s smoke coming out of his hair. “Welcome to Team Natsu!” 

“For the last time that’s not our name!” 

“Oh yeah? Says who snowcone?!” 

“Says everyone else who said it was a dumb idea jackass!” Oh great, here we go again. Lucy runs over and her arms wrap around me in a tight hug. I recoil slightly at the affection, but I have to admit she’s a good hugger. When she pulls away her smile is once again plastered to her face. 

“Welcome on board.” 

“Aye Sir!!” The little blue cat is now somehow flying in front of the now fighting Grey and Natsu, a fish clutched in his paws. I feel my jaw drop slightly.

“Wait you can talk?!” 

“Offf courffse I pan palk.” The flying feline is now enthusiastically eating the large fish, so much that his little mouth can’t seem to work. I sigh, smiling as a small chuckle emerges from me.

“Of course you can.” I glance at the board again. “You guys don’t happen to know if any other jobs are about at the moment? I need to get myself a flat and these jobs don’t really cut it.”

“The guild has its own place that some of us stay at.” Grey states, sounding mildly annoyed, his scuffle with Natsu apparently over, although is hair is a mess now, the black strands poking every which way but loose. “First month rent is covered, so don’t worry about money .” 

“Well then.” I readjust my bag on my shoulder, “Sounds like a plan.” 

“I’ll show you where it is?” I take a moment to think it over. I don’t doubt that I’d be able to find it easily enough, but before I can say so, he’s already headed towards the guild doors, not waiting to see if I’m following. 

“Huh, guess this guy doesn’t really like to wait.” 

“Take no bother of Grey,” Erza smiles softly as she looks after his form leaving the guild hall. “He’s not really a people person, but he means well.” I nod again. “Although, you should follow him before he gets too far out of sight.” He’s basically of the hall at this point, about to turn out of my eyeline.

“Sure. Thanks.” 

With that I jogged to keep up with him, and off to my new home.


End file.
